The present invention is directed to a longitudinally split or divided cable sleeve consisting of a shrinkable material which has reinforcing inserts adjacent each longitudinal edge and coacting closure means for closing the two edges consisting of closure elements mounted on one of the edges which are received in openings or apertures formed in the reinforced portion of the second edge.
A longitudinally divided cable sleeve, which consists of a heat-shrinkable material and has coacting closure means is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 313,342, filed Oct. 20, 1981, which application was based on German application No. P 30 48 051. In this copending application, the longitudinal edges of the divided cable sleeve are disposed in overlapping relationship with one edge being provided with hook-like elements and the second edge being provided with latch elements that are aligned and received the hook elements. The hook and latch elements were disposed either on mechanical reinforcing elements or secured thereto and the reinforcing elements were secured to the cable sleeve along its longitudinal edges. The closure elements of this cable sleeve were designed as pins which had enlarged or swollen ends which were engaged in holes in the second longitudinal edge. Since the respective application of forces, which occur during a shrinkage operation, would be directed at each point of the pin and hole, this arrangement had problems with stability during a shrinking operation. The application also disclosed an embodiment which had coacting hook elements which extend along each of the edges. However, these continuous hook elements reduce the flexibility of the closure arrangement.